Tohru Takes the Sohmas to Church
by Princessa Mia
Summary: Tohru and her mom always went to church the New Year's weekend. But how will Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura deal with a sermon? Please R&R!


Tohru takes the family to church

XXXXXXXX

"Shigure? Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru asks. The three guys look up at her. They were all sitting, eating dinner quietly for once, without any fights from Yuki and Kyo.

"Yes Tohru-chan?" Shigure responds.

"Well, I was wondering, since its New Year's weekend, could we all go to church together? Mom and I didn't go often during the year, but we always went New Year's weekend." Tohru said, looking at the ground, shyly. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were stunned, but Shigure recovered the fastest.

"Why of course! We all will gladly come to church with you! Do you mind if we bring some of the other Sohmas with us?" Shigure says gaily.

"What?!" Kyo and Yuki exclaim in unision

"Of course not, bring whoever you want." Tohru was a bit uneasy saying this, thinking of Ayame.

"Then it's settled! We'll bring Momiji, no wait, he's travelling with his father for the holiday break. But we can still bring Hatori, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, and of course Ayame! Now, is your church, the kind where you have to dress up?"

"Yes, dress pants and dress shirts for guys, and then either dresses or shirts and skirts for girls." Tohru explains, more nervous than ever.

Yuki and Kyo glare at Shigure.

"If you dare to bring my brother to this, I swear Shigure I will call your editor and help her find you, then tie you to a chair for her." Yuki says, in his scary, dark stern voice.

"What are you thinking?! I'm not going to this stupid service!" Kyo yells.

"Now, now Kyo, this is a special service that Tohru wants us to go to. It's a tradition she had with her mother, don't you want to make her happy? Besides, think how cute she'll look in a dress." Shigure says in his singsong voice.

"Oh! It's fine, he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to!" Tohru jumps in, feeling even more nervous. This was going to be an interesting service.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, Shigure got his way. Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Kagura, Hatori, and Kyo all came to church with Tohru. Kisa was wearing a simple pink dress that had short sleeves and just came to her knees. Hiro thought she looked pretty. He was forced to wear dress pants and a button down shirt with a tie, and hated it, even though Kisa said he looked good, which made him feel a little better. The rest of the guys were also wearing slacks, a dress shirt, and a tie, except for Hatori and Ayame. Hatori decided to wear a suit, and of course, Ayame had to design something for him to wear on such a "marvelous occasion." He had decided to wear a full length, bright red kimono, with gold and silver accents. Kagura wore a green dress as usual, but this one came to her knees. And Tohru? She was wearing a pastel yellow sundress that came to the floor with a cute white sweater.

"Even though its winter, we all need a bit of summer in our lives, don't you think?" She asked Kyo earlier that morning. Up until Tohru had come downstairs, Kyo kept complaining how the service was stupid, boring, and totally not worth it. But once he saw Tohru, he stopped in mid-complaint, and just stared. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Stupid cat." Yuki said. "I'll show you!" Kyo yelled, which launched them once again into another fight.

XXXXXX

When they arrived at the church, everyone just stared. The Sohmas, _never_ came to church. They found a pew in the back of the chapel and sat down. Kagura acted all clingy to Kyo, and whispered "Kyo, all the people are looking at us. Can you hold my hand?"

"No way! Go hold Ayame's hand!" Kyo snapped.

"But Ayame is inappropriate !" Kagura complained.

"Fine. But don't get any ideas." Kyo relented. Kagura snuggled up to Kyo.

"Can you picture it? Our wedding day? You'll stand at the alter with the priest, and I'll walk down the aisle in my pretty wedding dress. Then we'll say "I do" and live happily ever after!" Kagura daydreamed.

Kyo pushed her away. "I told you not to get any ideas!" He snapped again. Kagura started to cry. Kyo then remembered what Tohru had said about Kagura. She just dreams a little louder. He felt guilty, and pulled her close again.

"Hey, I'm sorry, dream all you want." Kyo said softly. He realized that even though he didn't like her too much, she was still family, so he should be kind to her every once in a while. ONCE in awhile.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, as usual, Ayame was having a one way conversation, but this time, with the priest about how he ran the service. Let's just say the priest started looking furious, threw him out, and leave it at that. Shigure left with Ayame to keep him company, and they went to do the errands.

XXXXXX

Hatori remembered how Kana was recently married. He wondered how the service went. He remembered how Kana and he had once gone to church together before they met with Akito. She had held his hand and listened to the service like a good person should. He had tried to pay attention, but he couldn't concentrate. He was too interested in Kana, and kept sneaking glances. Kana noticed, and during an intermediate song, she took him, and dragged him outside. "Come on." She said smiling. So they left and went to dinner.

"But you have to promise the next time we go to church, you wear a suit and pay attention to the sermon." Kana reproved him.

"Don't worry my dear, I promise." Hatori said.

But of course, they never did. They met with Akito the next week, and Kana wouldn't go to church after that. She felt too guilty. Hatori only went to church with Kana, and so he never went again until now. But he kept his promise. He wore a suit today, and he listened to the service completely. Just like a real man would keep a promise.

XXXXXXXX

Kisa and Hiro sat next to each other on the pew passing notes. They were still too young to completely concentrate on the service.

Hiro: This is boring, why am I even here?

Kisa: You know why. Sissy wanted us to come and be with her.

Hiro: Why? We always seem to do what Sissy Tohru wants.

Kisa: I wanted to come.

Hiro: You always want to do what she wants to do.

Kisa: Well what do you want to do once we leave?

Hiro: I want to go to the arcade. What do you want to do?

Kisa: I want to go to the park and have a picnic.

Hiro: Well, I guess that would be ok. I don't have much money anyway. What would we eat?

Kisa: Rice, sushi, fruit.

Hiro: Mmm. With chocolate?

Kisa: What would a picnic be without it?

Hiro: Then it's settled. After church we make Tohru take us on a picnic.

Kisa: Well, we should ask Sissy. Not make her.

Hiro: Ask, make, same thing.

Kisa: No it's not. If you make her, that's being mean.

Hiro: Fine. We'll ask her.

Kisa: Deal.

Hiro: Deal.

Hiro took Kisa's hand and smiled. "I guess coming to church wasn't so bad after all." He thought.

XXXXXXX

Yuki looked over at Tohru, who was listening intently to the sermon given, and saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Miss Honda? Are you all right?" He whispered.

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine." She said, wiping at her tears while more started to form. Yuki caught one.

"You're crying. You miss your mother don't you?" he asked quietly. Tohru, consumed with silent tears could only nod. "It's alright. She's still with you in spirit, and you talk to her every day. Even though you lost her physically, she'll always be in your heart."

Tohru smiled through her tears. "Thank you Yuki-san."

"Your welcome." He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

XXXXXX

After the service, Shigure and Ayame picked them up.

"So how was it? Did everyone have fun? I would have enjoyed it, but that dreadful priest had the nerve to throw me out on the streets! Aren't churches supposed to be sanctuaries? The audacity!" Exclaimed Ayame.

"Eh, it was ok." Said Hiro. "Tohru, will you take us to the park?"

"Of course!" She said.

"I enjoyed it. The priest made some very good comparisons." Commented Hatori.

"Yeah, well I didn't. It was a complete waste of time." Kyo complained. Kagura had fallen asleep snuggled up against him.

"It was nice, there were magic unicorns I got to ride." Kagura yawned.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh, maybe that was my dream." She said.

"Silly Kagura. I liked it, it was peaceful." Kisa said quietly.

"It was very nice, wasn't it Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"Yes. I think that this has been the best service yet." Tohru smiled wondering what next year would be like.

Reviews please!


End file.
